robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:VulcansHowl/Archive 1
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat A page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 18:45, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Good job! I must congratulate you for your hard work! Please keep it up :) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:37, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, Diotoir! :) VulcansHowl (talk) 09:59, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Feedback on Anarchy Hi VulcansHowl, you've asked for feedback on your edits to Anarchy, so I thought I'd post them here instead of on Crushtacean's talk page. In short, you're doing a great job. The most important thing to remember is that the design section can now house the pictures of the robot's different iterations, instead of leaving them with the battle histories. If it looks too crowded, make a gallery at the bottom of the page (near Trivia or Outside Robot Wars). If you spot a quote that more relates to design than performance, feel free to move that as well. Check out my recent edits to X-Terminator for an example of all the above. Keep up the great work! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. VulcansHowl (talk) 19:00, August 15, 2016 (UTC) If you want As you may already know, we run forums on this wiki called The Arena, where users with edit counts (in mainspace + files) can vote on various fantasy battles. If you're targeting entry to these forums, I have a way for you to reach 300 edits quite quickly, seeing as you've put in a lot of good work on our wiki so far. Ever since we changed the infobox font to Pirulen, the infobox headers on episode articles have looked excessively long. I went around the episode articles of the first two series and shortened them from "Robot Wars: The First Wars - Heat X" to "Heat X". You could carry this on, starting with the Third Wars, if you want the work. If not, no worries, keep up the good work of your own choice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:39, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Hi ToastUltimatum. Thank you for your offer. While I am in no hurry to reach 300 edits and have no intention to join The Arena forums yet, I am happy to start shortening the Third Wars episode infobox headers later today if you would like me to. VulcansHowl (talk) 12:55, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I hope you develop an interest in the forums when it becomes relevant, we've got big plans for the tournament that'll come after the 2016 series. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for tackling that. I'll leave the other series open to you for now, in case you feel like racking up some more edits :) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:30, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I saw that the Series 5 and Series 4 infoboxes were being shortened in recent activity and thought I'd help quicken the process by doing the Series 7 ones. I didn't actually see this post on your talk page until now though. Sorry for essentially robbing you of easy edits, VulcansHowl, it wasn't intentional. Nweston8 (talk) 20:02, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::That's all right, Nweston8, you've actually saved me the effort of changing the Series 7 ones later tonight. Thank you for your assistance. I will change the Series 6 ones tomorrow, unless you would like to do those as well. VulcansHowl (talk) 20:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::To answer your question in an edit summary, yes I would like to see the infoboxes changed for Extreme/Foreign championships, it was actually "Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors Season 1 - US Championship" that motivated me to start the change in the first place. Whoever wants to tackle it is more than welcome, the help is appreciated from both. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:05, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's fine, I'll make a start on the Dutch and German series right now. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:16, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :Done the Dutch and German series headers, as well as that for the Extreme 1 Forces Special. Will tackle Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon series headers next. I am happy for Nweston8 to do the Extreme 2 headers if he wants to. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:33, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I've just covered the Extreme 2 ones for you. If you want any help for other things, just say. Great work so far, though! Nweston8 (talk) 13:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you Nweston8. Your assistance has been most helpful. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:50, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Designs and Versions There's no need to make "versions" if the robot wasn't a completely new model. Take Berserk 2 for example - called Berserk 2 consistently, features the same design and weapons and colour. If the differences are minimal and the robot is considered the same robot (unlike Aggrobot, Plunderbird and Sabre Tooth) then use design, not versions of, and seperate paragraphs for each version and start with "for series 4, this was changed to..." or something similar. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:59, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Understood. Will convert Berserk 2's 'Versions of' section into a 'Design' section now. VulcansHowl (talk) 20:06, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Episode 5 Nice work with the Design sections you've been adding. I'd like to ask, are you planning to write some battle summaries for Episode 5 on the episode page? I ask because the process of writing each competitor's page means I have to write about each fight a lot of times, it helps when other people offer. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:13, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hi ToastUltimatum. As I wrote on the 2016 Episode 4 talk page, I am happy to write up a few of the Episode 5 battle summaries this week, but which ones I'll do depends on what battles CrashBash and Nweston8 want to focus on, as they have also expressed interest in writing a few summaries as well. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::First come, first served, I'd say. Just go with your preference. Note that I'd probably end up changing bits and pieces of Ironside3 vs Pulsar and Beast vs Gabriel, as I saw them live. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:37, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::That's fine by me. Will start off with Chompalot vs Gabriel and the first Group Battle.VulcansHowl (talk) 16:45, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll be available to do some write-ups tomorrow. I will cover Ironside3 vs Gabriel and the second group battle seeing as they're two that aren't done yet. Nweston8 (talk) 23:40, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Pinball Warrior Just want you to know your contributions have been appreciated. We've been very lucky to get such enthusiastic new users. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:34, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Confirmation Sorry it took so long to send you the message, but of course, you've long surpassed the criteria to enter the Arena forums on the wiki. I think the reason it took me so long to confirm your eligibility is because there are no tournaments to vote on! Enjoy Ragnabot 2 when it gets started! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :That's fine ToastUltimatum, thanks for letting me know. Ragnabot 2 sounds interesting. VulcansHowl (talk) 17:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Terrific work You've been doing awesome work. I know your talk page is nothing but compliments, but I feel like I need to reiterate it again. I wish you were around when we were writing in 2009! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:58, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Stevenage Quick question where did you find the info on Stevenage so soon? 321Annihilate (talk) 16:44, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :I was there for the first of Sunday's shows. Absolutely amazing experience: great atmosphere, brilliant fights, and delighted to see Bigger Brother fighting again. As for TR2 and Manta's finishing positions, I found out from Robots Live's Facebook feed. VulcansHowl (talk) 17:05, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Great thanks a lot. 321Annihilate (talk) 18:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I went to the Saturday evening show as I live in Stevenage.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:58, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Prince of Darkness This is system has been discontinued, but we can still bring it back for absolutely exceptional work, and I think your rewrite on Prince of Darkness is one of your best yet. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Cheers. VulcansHowl (talk) 09:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Rollback Whilst passing Adster's request for rollback, I was floored to realise you don't have these powers. Aside from Toast and I, you're easily the most active mainspace user (probably higher than us on most days too!) and I am satisfied I should grant you these powers without an application. Congratulations. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:00, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Series Record EX Please hold off on Series Record Ex until the matter has been settled. Toast and I are currently the only ones weighing in at the moment. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:21, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. VulcansHowl (talk) 11:25, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ::As somebody who's used Series Record EX, perhaps you'd like to say whether or not you want it to be used on the wiki? Refer to Template talk:Series Record. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I can definitely say that Series Record EX and the other templates are a considerable improvement over the old bullet-points. Much clearer and more recognisable than the previous system, and its nice to know that we finally have an easy-to-digest record for Extreme as well as the main UK and international series. However, I think an extra template for Extreme-exclusive competitors that didn't attempt to participate in the main UK series (e.g. Rhino (Extreme 1), Combat Ant) would be quite useful, as well as one for Nickelodeon series competitors to bring the latter in line with the other series. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Minor tip When you're adding Series Records to Series 2 competitors, you don't need to enter all those 'Did not enters' manually - if a robot never competed again after Series 2, you can leave it blank and the rest is filled out automatically. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for the tip ToastUltimatum, I'll remember this for my future edits. VulcansHowl (talk) 18:45, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Gyrobot Thanks a lot for rewriting Gyrobot's battle history, now it's truly one of our best articles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:54, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :You're welcome! VulcansHowl (talk) 14:08, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Refbot These aren't generally given away anymore as they were mostly designed to encourage the growth of the wiki in the early days, but sometimes there comes a special case where an award has to be given away. The rework of Refbot was so expansive that this is definitely yours. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:01, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. VulcansHowl (talk) 19:05, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Weapons infobox I knew I could count on you to jump in and help: can you continue on with overhead weapons and work down, and I'll go to the bottom and work up. I'll also give you an indication of who I've been including in "famous robots" - limit it to semi-finalists and tournament winners if there are enough to fit, but in terms of really famous weapons, limit it to top eight robots or robots with massive credibility. So for example, don't put Killerhurtz on bladed axes because it didn't even win a battle with it. Let me know if you have any questions. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Of course, Toon Ganondorf. I will make headway with the Overhead weapons infoboxes and get as much of the others in as I can. VulcansHowl (talk) 11:39, January 20, 2017 (UTC) 2016-9 I've noticed a couple of examples where you've updated the Series Record to read as "2016-9". If we're calling 2017 Series 9, we're also calling 2016 Series 8, as proven by the BBC website. 8-9, or in the case of Sharkey and Pearce, 1-9 is fine. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Understood. Will go through and amend my previous changes. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Badge requests Hi Vulcans, I've reviewed your badge requests, and unlike the others, I dreaded yours for the sheer magnitude of outstanding edits. I'm afraid I don't have the time to pour back forever and reward you for everything, but I'll field as many as I can. *I reviewed your work on Inshredable. It was terrific. It's clear you watched the battle, rewrote the review from scratch and provided a much deeper perception of what was happening. You checked quotes matched, recorded your own, and fleshed out the description. All of this is badge worthy, however, Inshredable is too small an article to be worthy of a badge. Sometimes I flesh out an article like Inshredable to relax. It isn't particularly hard since there's all of two battles to watch. So whilst the work is the standard you need, articles like Inshredable won't earn badges. *I've then gone on to review several more of your edits. Please accept the following badges: I wish I could go back and continue rewarding you for your work, but I've worked an 11 hour day and dedicated another 90 minutes to this, so in recognition of all of your work that has gone unrecognised by my audit, please accept the following: Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:28, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :I have to say, I didn't expect to receive so many badges at once. Thank you for recognising my contributions, Toon Ganondorf. Very much appreciated. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:44, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::You earned them. As a suggestion, add the template after each one to reduce the gap. Look and see what I've done beside the Cyclone badge just above this message. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:56, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for the tip, Toon Ganondorf. I've added the template to the awards/badges on my main userpage. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:03, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Oops did I slip in another [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:56, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :Cheers Toast. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Something to ask privately I've got something I'd like to ask you, but I'd much prefer to keep it off the wiki - would you be able to add me on Facebook? https://www.facebook.com/isaac.toast.sharp [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:25, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Appreciate you tidying up after me - could you cast your eye over Hazard Immobilisation if you get the chance? I can never be bothered doing all the hyperlinking once I've been writing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:41, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Funny you should ask me that, TG - I finished tidying that page up just as I received your message. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:50, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Should've known you'd be two steps ahead! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Badges Great work on Fun Fax - definitely a badge there. Have one for Hydra too. Hope you don't mind designing them yourself. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:24, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :I don't mind at all. Thank you once again, Toon Ganondorf. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:35, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Couple of thingd 1. Would you mind tiebreaking Wheelosaurus/Wheely Big Cheese/Prizephita Mk 2 v Vercingetorix/Terrorpin on Ragnabattle? 2. I know you're still doing big rewrites but remember if you do want badge status you've got to remind me or Toast to look over the work so we can grant them. This goes for anyone else reading this message. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:38, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :#Sure thing. :#I will bear that in mind when I start work on my future rewrites, TG. Thank you for letting me know. However, while I don't mind not receiving badges for every rewrite I do, I would still like to receive one for Arnold, Arnold Terminegger, as I personally found the rewrite for that article to be one of the most satisfying and comprehensive I've done so far. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:06, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Granted, hope you don't mind designing it yourself. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:26, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Opinions please Hey, we're trying to work out how much of an OotA Clusterbots and Minibots count as, and we're pretty divided. Would you mind sharing your opinion please so we can come to a decision? Talk:Thrown_Out_of_the_Arena#Clusterbots. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:11, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Not at all, Jimlaad. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:34, May 20, 2017 (UTC) andron 4000 Thank you for editing Andron 4000. I have been trying to find information on this robot since I created this article! :No problem! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:32, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Do you know where I can find a picture of it? :As a helpful reminder, please remember to sign your posts on a talk page. You can do this by pressing the signature button, or using this symbol ~ four times. CrashBash (talk) 11:21, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::On the subject of pictures, there are CAD drawings of Andron4000 which form the profile image of its Twitter page if this is what you are looking for. However, it would be especially helpful if you could try and seek permission from the Andron4000 team first before uploading that particular image onto the Wiki, as stated in our policy regarding content from social media. As far as I'm aware, there are also several images on the FRA forum of Andron4000 at various stages of design and construction, but you need to be logged in/registered to access those images, and again you need to seek permission from the team before you can upload them to the Wiki. Hope this helps. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:49, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks.I have registered and will add the pictures soon (if they allow it!) --TheRandomone360 (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2017 (UTC) S9 Gabriel I have a picture of Gabriel at S9. Reserves like Armakillo have pictures of their cameo appearances, so would it be appropriate to put it on the article? Here it is. I'll make it bigger on the article of course. :Excellent find, Randomone. Other than cropping it so that it shows Gabriel more prominently, that image looks fine for inclusion. :By the way, please remember to sign your posts whenever you are posting on talk pages by pressing the signature button, or typing in four tildes (~~~~). Your signature should automatically display when you use either of these signing methods. Thank you. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:16, July 28, 2017 (UTC) It just keeps saying "An unknown error occurred". --TheRandomone360 (talk) 10:35, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :If you are having issues putting the image in, then I would recommend waiting a little while before trying to add it again later. If you still have problems after this, just contact Toast or Toon Ganondorf and see what they can do to help. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:55, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Finally got it sorted. Thank you for the assistance! TheRandomone360 (talk) 12:58, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Tournament votes while abroad Hey Vulcan, could you please do me a favour and add my votes for both TG's Tag-Team and Lewis' Battlebots? I finally got my hands on a computer in Canada for 30 minutes and found out I couldn't add votes for whatever strange reason. I was asking you because you're the only other person who votes in both tournaments. Just copy and paste the stuff underneath along with my signature. Cheers. For Tag Team Play-Off: S3 and Plunderbird will tear Sump Thing and Widow's Revenge to pieces within seconds. Hell, S3 could win against the other three if they were duplicated for a 1 v 6. For Tag Team Heat Final: Bee-Capitator will get knocked out or damaged by Dome, but Firestorm will almost certainly come to the rescue and flip both of its opponents over. For Killerhurtz vs Dantomkia: Dantomkia's armour should stand up to Killerhurtz's axe. Having taken many hits from Terrorhurtz and survived for a while, I trust Dantomkia to flip Killerhurtz and test the unreliable srimech, getting a KO or winning on control and aggression. Sorry this is so long, I hope you read this and consider it. Cheers again. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 05:01, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :Just added all of your votes, Raz3r. Glad to be of assistance. :) [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:12, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Pika On the Pika 2 article, it says that the original Pika never competed in Dutch Robot Wars, however on the caption for the picture of Pika, it says " The original Pika, which qualified for the Dutch Wars. So did they have to withdraw or is this just a simple mistake? User: TheRandomone360 :In the article itself, it says that the original Pika qualified for Dutch Series 1, but Marco van Hek thought it would not be competitive enough, so he rebuilt/replaced it with Pika 2 just before the series started. Hope this clears things up a bit. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:08, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Ah, thanks. I didn't notice it the first time.TheRandomone360 (talk) 08:28, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Silver Mortis So this Mortis is technically the Battlebots 2.0 version, however, when I first found this image it claimed to be from 2003 during the Live events, as you're in contact I was wondering if you could share some light on this mysterious image and it origins.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:32, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :I have contacted Arthur Chilcott about this image this evening; he confirms that it is of the Las Vegas version and was taken at the aforementioned event. See Mortis' talk page for more information. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:24, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the find! Looking closely you can see the turntable.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:32, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::On closer inspection, you can also see the decorative armour used in Season 2.0. I did not realise that the panels were there when I posted my initial comment, so apologies if I mistakenly stated that the photo showed the 1999 Las Vegas version. By the way, here are two more stills from that GIF, both uploaded with Chilcott's permission. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:42, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Skye I don't want to edit the page in case you've already started writing, but please make sure that when writing The Swarm, you also update the Design section to reflect the fact that the parallelogram pusher and the anti-spinner windmill are BOTH called Skye, despite being separate robots which fought in one battle together. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:44, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, Toast; CrashBash has already made the necessary updates to The Swarm's 'Design' section. Have taken this information on-board for the write-up - should be completed very soon. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:01, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Teams What does a team have to do to get it's own team page? TheRandomone360 (talk) 15:33, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Why did you remove this question from TG's page and add it here? We all see each others user talks...--Jimlaad43(talk) 16:08, October 29, 2017 (UTC) To be honest, I don't know why. Sorry about that. TheRandomone360 (talk) 16:35, October 29, 2017 (UTC) For your Apex write-up Two critical factors which were left out of the televised edit. Firstly, in the Group Battle with Vulture and Terrorhurtz, Apex smashed a panel of the arena side wall off within ten seconds of the fight starting, after being rammed into that position by Terrorhurtz. Most likely contributed to the failure of the spinner in the restarted fight. Secondly, Craig Danby's censored swear was a reaction to something completely unmentioned on TV. As depicted in the images below, Jason Marston decided to pull a prank on Team Terrafonics by taping all of their tools to the pit table and wrapping the area in clingfilm. He does later perform the same act of revenge. Apex bench 1.jpg Apex bench 2.jpg [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:07, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Upon further inspection those images were of Thor's bench after Danby's handiwork but it might be possible to notice Jason's prank somewhere in the episode. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:08, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Noted. I see from that clip they show before the playoffs that Apex was gyrating towards the wall during that ram - should that be noted as well? By the way, that prank is hilarious! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:12, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't watch those clips, so I had no idea. A picture could be even better. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:16, November 5, 2017 (UTC) For the Tauron write-up The televised edit of Androne 4000 vs Tauron doesn't really tell the whole story, so here is a link to the latter two thirds of the fight, which I recorded at filminghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOJ87PUGJks. Warning: Contains opinions, haha. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:33, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Quiz We're currently hosting a Robot Wars quiz for wiki members, come hang out at this link, type #robotwarswikiquiz into the server name. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:38, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for giving me the link to the quiz - do I need to sign in to Mibbit in order to participate? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:41, November 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Just create a username in the thing and join, it won't be hard. You've done it before. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:45, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :Just google "Mibbit" and type #robotwarswikiquiz into the room name field, and VulcansHowl in the name field. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:48, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Thor Excellent work, redeem a badge for your efforts. I'll let you build it yourself so you can choose your favourite image of Thor. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 03:12, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Diotoir 3 Looking forward to the Diotoir write-up later, I imagine this livestream from Mechatrons will add some extra insight - for example I noticed that Peter Redmond often referred to the new robot as Diotoir 3. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:31, December 31, 2017 (UTC) King of Bots summaries Thanks a ton for all the help you've put towards King of Bots Wiki so far, you've been an absolute asset and the site wouldn't be as complete as it is without that help. However I do have to quickly remind you about spoilers in edit summaries here. Your edit summary to Mega Melvin greatly suggests that Blue will win its first battle, but some users such as myself haven't managed to download the episode yet. There's no issue with making the edits this early, just keep the summaries free of suggestion. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 18:23, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Ah, sorry about that. Will keep that in mind for all future updates. By the way, thank you for your compliments regarding my King of Bots Wiki contributions so far. I plan to keep adding and updating competitor pages there right up to the final - the show so far has been a very enjoyable one. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 18:27, January 22, 2018 (UTC) I've been waiting to award this for a few weeks now, but you deserve a reward for your phenomenal contributions towards the King of Bots Wiki. If you ask me, helping KoB Wiki means you are helping Robot Wars Wiki. I have been meaning to help out with the 9-Robot Rumble participants or Thunder and Lightning, but I've had no chances at all due to a uni presentation, and organising an interview for my dissertation. I'll also be vacationing as of tomorrow, so while I'll help with whatever is left as soon as I can, it's going to be a while yet - if anyone else wants to lend a hand on King of Bots Wiki, that would be extremely helpful. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:29, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :As a former university student myself, I can completely understand about the workload that comes with presentations and dissertations - I've been through the process at both BA and Masters levels! :Regarding the KoB Wiki, I am already in the process of obtaining images for the Rumble itself and will be covering write-ups for the Episode 8 page once I've done that. Thank you for the award - the first season of King of Bots has been an absolute treat to watch. The Chinese machines have been very impressive so far - I look forward to seeing how they develop in the near future. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:15, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Hear hear, well done Vulcans, you’re a credit to Wikia as a whole. Well deserved.Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:09, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Great to see you again I won't take it for granted that you'll be able to remain active after today, but whether it's temporary or permanent, it's great to see you editing the wiki again! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:19, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Audited EW1 I really hate pestering people for votes, so I do this very reluctantly, but I am rather short ATM, especially on the rumble. CrashBash (talk) 16:42, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Onslaught badge Great job on the Onslaught rewrite, you're welcome to claim a badge. I'm thankful that you intend to cover Behemoth's Annihilator campaign as a project for the near-future as well - of course, rewriting only the Annihilator would not earn a Behemoth badge, but I'd be happy to grant one if Behemoth's classic series campaign was rewritten, the reboot campaigns need not be touched. Feel free to alter the Onslaught badge at your leisure. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:25, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :Incidentally, my long-term plan for Behemoth's Robot History is to rewrite everything from Series 2-7 - I intend to get the whole of Series 4 done first. That being said, I still plan to make amendments to Behemoth's Series 8-10 history where applicable. :Thank you once again for the badge, it is fine as it is. Couldn't think of a better way to celebrate reaching the 7,000th edit mark! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:04, October 11, 2018 (UTC) The Gadget Show I must admit I don't watch the show but I was wondering (seeing as you spotted it) if you could perhaps provide a screenshot for evidence. (even if they're in the background you can circle them) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :I will try and obtain a screenshot as soon as tonight's episode appears on My5. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:40, October 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Lovely. I don't want it to become one of those things that happen to be on TV like when Office Party appeared on that Discovery show (i.e. no screenshots and the programme lost in time) Then afterwards maybe Behemoth's Southern Annihilator write up ;P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:10, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Duplicate images Hey Vulcan, been really enjoying rereading the Behemoth article. I noticed that a couple of images are duplicates though, namely the Behemoth lifts on Mute and Dantomkia. I don't know if you do it already, but you might want to check on all relevant articles next time to avoid it happening again, even if it does take up a bit more time (believe me, I know!). I know this is my fault as well, since I'm assuming you were checking images against the Series 7 battles category, something which I failed to add to either image in question. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:30, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, Raz3r - I didn't realise that we already had images of Behemoth's attacks on Mute/Dantomkia. In that case, I apologise for adding duplicates of those images and the one of Behemoth vs Elvis from Series 2. Next time, I will try and check battle image categories and other articles more thoroughly before I add any extra images for any future rewrites I do. That being said, I'm glad you have enjoyed reading my work on the Behemoth article so far. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:46, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Project B Thanks for all your hard work on the Behemoth article, it's truly given us something to be proud of, and as I'm sure many will have suspected, yes it did inspire my new blog topic! As you've mentioned, the Nuts fight needs at least one more image, and I would also suggest that the General Carnage fight requires a second image, for all of the action which takes place after the KO. Finally, I think you might be able to produce a higher-quality screenshot of the Southern Annihilator 'Round 3' irreplaceable gear, even though the episode itself isn't available in HD. If you're able to carry out these finishing touches, then I'll happily allow you to add a Behemoth badge to your userpage. On top of this, I was very impressed by your Slippery Strana expansion, and although it's generally against practice to give badges for expansions of single-battle robots, I think I can make an exception for a lightweight champion and award a badge for this too, provided you can add one or two battle quotes, and anything else that you'd find useful in the Battle History. If you have any other contributions that you feel are worthy of an award, then feel free to mention these to me! As one final note, I would suggest archiving your talk page soon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:16, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, I will be able to obtain those extra images for Behemoth's article; I will see what I can do for the one with the 'irreplaceable gear'. And about Slippery Strana's expansion... well, I can certainly say that I was inspired to dig deeper while adding a link to SpaceManiac's recent Series 3 Controversy page. His recent finds have certainly given us more incentive to update the wiki (especially given the reboot's uncertain future right now) and offered us a greater insight as to what the roboteering community thought of the series at the time. Surely SpaceManiac deserves some kind of reward for his efforts? :As for archiving my talk page, I am actively considering it once the final stage of Project B is completed (i.e. adding those extra images in). Thank you once again for your feedback and kind words, Toast - I'm glad to have given Behemoth the rewrite it deserves. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:34, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I firmly agree with rewarding SpaceManiac, yours is not the only award I intend to give out today, but I just want to make sure I've read everything that has been put together so far first, without getting too distracted by the cancelled German Wars we indirectly discovered as a result. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:45, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Well the second Slippery Strana update was more expansive than I expected! Feel free to edit these badges at your leisure. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:28, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you, Toast - both badges are fine as they are! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:40, December 10, 2018 (UTC) On top of this, I have one more award to give you: In particular, this recognises the spelling of Ciarán Byrne, the links to The Third Wars' Controversy subpage, and the new literature category, which was all carried out in a very short timeframe. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:02, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you once again for the Sumo Basho award. The 'Literature' category was something I had been intending to add for some time now, given that I'm a University post-grad with two English degrees under my belt. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:06, December 10, 2018 (UTC)